Natsu and Lucy Gender-bender Drabbles!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This will be just a bunch of one shot of Fem! Natsu and Male! Lucy drabbles! So please enjoy this gender-bender couple!
1. Chapter 1: Kiss

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to my Gender –bender Fem! Natsu and Male! Lucy drabble story. Hope you have fun and enjoy!**

**Natsu: WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I A FREAKING GIRL!?**

**Lucy: AND WHY AM I A BOY!?**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: * Ignore them* On to the story!**

**Lucy and Natsu: DON'T IGNORE US!**

* * *

**Summary: Natsu and the team are on a job to capture a thieving cat lady who has been stealing expensive jewelry.**

**Story 1: Unexpected Kiss!**

"Luke gets out of the way!" Said Natsu as she push him out of the way as a flying table came soaring through the sky toward him.

"What the hell?!" Screamed the poor frighten blonde haired man as he took a look at the huge mess his team mates were currently causing. Chairs were turn over or broken, food was wasted everywhere, most of the place was either burnt, frozen, or destroyed; the place was on the verge of destruction if somebody didn't put a stop to this soon.

"Move out of my way ice-block!"

"Shut-up flame brain!"

"Natsu! Gray! Stop arguing and keep your eyes on the thief!" Yelled Erza, equipped in one of her suites of armor.

"We're trying, but that dumb cat lady can turn invisible and hide her scent from me! Arrrgh! Come out and fight me like man you punk!" Screamed Natsu throwing around random fire punches and kicks, which were destroying the place, worse than it, was at the moment.

"But Natsu, you're a girl." Replied the flying cat named Happy.

_'All of this because of a dumb cat lady thief, but I must put a stop to this before they destroy this place even more.'_ Thought Luke taking out one of his golden Celestial keys before calling out," I call on the gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Said Luke as just than Sagittarius appeared.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Sagittarius, on my mark I want you to nail that theft to the wall, alright?" said Luke as a few minute later the Cat- lady thief reappeared showing herself as Luke caught sight of her about to run out the door.

"Now!" Order Luke as Sagittarius shot out a couple of his arrows that end up piercing the cat thief to the wall upside down.

"Luke caught the thief?! Hmm . . . didn't see that one coming." Natsu said with a completely and unbelievable blank face.

"Shut-up and stop looking at me like that!" Screamed an angry Luke.

"But it is shocking since you're the weakest of the four." Said Happy, who was calmly sitting down on the ground beside Luke eating a piece of fish peacefully watching as the others fought.

"No one was talking to you stupid Neko!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! I give up!" Yelled the cat thief catching the team attention as Erza walking over to her and stand in front of the thief.

"Are you sure you give up and won't try to run away." Said Erza giving off a dark aura that said," '**_If you run, I will severely punish you.'_**

"Y-Yes, but first thing first, y-you four does know that the crystal, along with that huge chandelier that is above your blonde haired friend head, is both about to crash down to the ground, nya?" She said as the entire group look up, only to see she was indeed telling the truth.

"The crystal?!"

"LUKE!?" While Gray ran to catch the crystal, Natsu ran to save Luke, just as both the crystal and the chandelier where about hit the ground, Gray saved the crystal, while Natsu saved Luke.

"Good job Gray, and Nat- . . .!?" Erza face started to turn a bright cherry red color as all the heat in body begin to rush to her face at the scene she witnessing. Gray sensing something was wrong turn to see what she was looking at, only to be just as shock as she was as they both witness, Natsu and Luke locking lips with another as her arms wrapped tight around his neck, and while his arms was wrapped around her small curvy waist, and plus that fact neither one of them decided to let go yet, until finally Natsu was the one who broke the kiss, but was still hovering over him and look at Lance, who face was the same color as Erza hair, directly in his brown eyes.

"Sorry about that I kind of slip, are you alright your face is red and burning up?" asked Natsu, who was completely unaffected by the kiss the two shared, making both Gray and Erza to fall backwards anime style and Luke to faint with a blushing red face.

"What the hell wrong with everybody, and –OH MY GOD LUKE JUST FAINTED! HAPPY CALL FOR HELP!" scream a panicking Natsu.

"He liiiike her." Said Happy ignoring Natsu and the others and continue to eat his delicious fish.

**End Of Story 1: The Unexpected Kiss!**


	2. Chapter 2: WaterPark part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Chapter two is up and ready!**

**Lucy: Umm... Kei-kei-san d-don't you think this chapter is kind of perverted.**

**Natsu: Ne, Lucy what are talking about? Author-lady what she talking about?**

**Kei-Kei: Let the story begin!**

**Natsu: Hey! Stop Ignoring me!**

* * *

**Summary: To avoid the heat, the Fairy Tail mages have went out to Fiore Number 1 Waterpark, but it seem they weren't the only one's trying to avoid the heat!**

**Story 2: Part 1-Waterpark, Rivals,and. . .Sexually Harassment ?!**

It was just a normal day in the world of Fairy Tail- Screw that! It was hot as hell on this day as the sun stood high in the bright blue sky blazing down heat, that was unbearable to the citizen of Fiore, and certainly in a certain guild name Fairy Tail.

"Hot. . .so hot." Murmur Luke who was currently sitting down at the bar without his shirt, displaying his well toned muscles and abs, fanning himself similiar with a couple others of the male's at Fairy Tail, while most of the female were wearing bikini tops because of the intense heat. The only person who seem to be not bother by the heat, was none other than the idiot hot-headed dragon slayer, Natsu, who was trying to challenge Gray to a fight.

"Come on Hentia stripper, fight with me!"

"It too hot to fight, baka flame-brain." Mutter a completely naked Gray who was also fanning himself, desperately trying to get some cool air.

"Not everyone can withstand heat such as this, as you can Natsu." Said Luke.

"But. . .I'm bored." Pouted Natsu, that for a second Luke, along with a certain Ice-Block, though was cute.

"Everyone, I think I have found something that could save us all from this hellish heat." Bursting through the doors was a small blue hair mage, named Levy.

"What did you found Levy-chan?" Asked Luke hoping it was anything to get away from the heat.

"A trip to Fiore Number 1 Waterpark!" exclaim Levy.

"Waterpark!?" Called out the rest of the guild.

"I heard they have the best water ride, food, and a 5 star hotel that has nice cool refreashing air." Said Mirajane standing behind the bar cleaning up the dishes.

"Food!" Said a hyper Natsu with Happy flying beside her.

"Rides." Wendy begin to day-dream about the fun ride she could enjoy.

"Cool air." Said the rest of the guild, already getting ready to go.

"Oh~ I also heard it the best place for young couple to enjoy themselves and fall in love." Said Mirajane catchin a certain Water-mage attention as she stared fondly at a certain ice-mage, right when Mirajane turn around she saw the entire Fairy Tail guild empty of all its mages, even the master.

"It seem everyone left without me."

* * *

"Wow This place is amazing." Said Luke as he stared in awed at the famous Water-park that was included with it own 5 star hotel in awed, as the other members of Fairy Tail were off somewhere else in the water-park enjoying themselves.

"Lance! Let's go swimming!" Luke heard a familiar voice that belong to Natsu, yelled out and soon saw her running over his way wearing a revealing deep-red two piece bikini that had flames on the top with her wild shoulder length pink hair blowing in the air as she continue to run over towards his way.

_'W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING! NO! WHY THE HELL SHE WEARING THAT!?'_ Luke mentally screamed in his head and suddenly took notice of how some of the guys in the park, including some from Fairy Tail, whom by the way fainted from shock from seeing the number 1, hot-headed tomboy, who never in her life wore anything girly or a skirt, in a sexy bikini showing off her nice lovely curvy body and well develop breast.

"Stop staring at her, and you too you old pervs!" Yelled Luke toward the men who were staring at _his_ Natsu before pointing over towards the two oldest members of the guild who were passed out on the ground having a huge nosebleed.

"Lets go play Luke!" said Natsu grabbing hold of Luke arm pressing it up against her breast, this caused him to blush from the contact and quickly turn his head away from her due to embarrassment, only to see a quicly recovered Macao and Wakaba giving him the thumbs up with a very proud look in their eyes.

"Why the heck are you looking at me like that!"

"Come on Luke!" Said Natsu draggin Luke off to one of the water-park ride, totally forgetting about how it will most likely make her sick, before her stomach gave off a loud growl.

"Hehe. . Seem like I'm hungry." Natsu said sheepishly with a cute smile on her face.

_'Aww how cute she look- Wait! What hell I'm thinking!'_ Mentally scolded himself before turning his attention back to Natsu who was staring up at him confusingly with her sharp, but wide dark eyes.

"Is anything wrong Natsu?"

"Hmm, you were acting a weird a few minutes ago. Oh well let go eat! I smell some food over there!" Natsu grab Luke hand and ran over to the spot where they were selling yummy delicious food and place her order, along with Luke, and found a good place for the two to sit and begin to enjoy their food.

"Wow! The food here really do taste good!" exclaim Natsu taking huge chucks of bite out of her food, and shoving it down her throat.

"Slow down Natsu." Luke warned her, and started eat some of his own food, which he agreed as very delicious. The two continue to eat their food in peace, until it was soon interrupted by a spiky blonde haired man who was obsessed with Natsu.

"NATSU-SAANN!" Scream a familiar voice, that quickly glomp Natu in a huge hug making her choke on her own food.

"W-W-What the hell!?" screamed Natsu, and turn her head to look at who was hugging her.

"Sting!?"

"Hi Natsu-san, look time no see." Said Sting with smirk on his handsome face as his arms were wrap tightly around Natsu waist as he press her body tightly against his shirtless chest, pissing off a certain Celestial key mage, who aura quickly was darken by the presence of the White-dragon slayer. Sting suddenly felt someone was glaring at him and saw it was the weak guy who was around _his_ Natsu-san.

"Well if it isn't the weak guy who always hang **MY** Natsu-san." Sting was now glaring back at Luke with a look of possessiveness in his eyes.

"Who the hell made the flame-brain yours." The two blonde's turn their head back and saw Gray standing there glaring dagger at Sting who still had his arms wrapped around Natsu.

* * *

Walking around the park searching for fun ride to play on were three cats and small blue haired girl when they all of a sudden came stumble upon Natsu, Gray, Luke, and another blonde, who looked very familiar to them, as he had his arms wrapped tightly around a certain pink haired dragon-slayer waist.

"Wait, isn't that. . .Sting-san?!" exclaim Wendy.

"Yep, that him, but why is he here?" asked Carla, as the three cats and the human child continue to look at the three boys plus Natsu now arguing with each other, when all of sudden something very unexpected happen that cause their eyes to widen and their mouths to hit the ground as they saw, Sting Eucliffe grobe none other than Natsu Dragneel breast, leaving them speechless before what they saw next terrified them.

******End of Story 2: Part 1-Waterpark, Rivals,and. . .Sexually Harassment ?!**


	3. Chapter 3: WaterPark part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm so bored and tired, and i'm trying to find another good Fem! Natsu and Male! Lucy story!**

**Natsu: Cheer up Author-lady!**

**Lucy: Yea Kei-kei-san cheer up- AND OMG WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE MALE ME!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: *let a tired sigh" Enjoy the story!**

**Lucy: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

* * *

**Story 2.2: Part 2-Waterpark, Rivals, . . .and Sexually Harrassment?!**

"Who the hell made the flame-brain yours?" Standing behind the trio was none other than Gray, who was glaring at a certain blonde haired dragon-slayer, whom still by the way had his arms wrapped around his Na- I mean his teammate waist.

"Gray!?" Natsu pushed Sting away from her and turn around to face Gray, who was immediately caught off guard by her outfit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING BAKA!?" Gray was blushing madly as he took in sight of the sexy two piece bikini Natsu was wearing.

"Oh this," Natsu look down at her outfit, before explaining. "Erza knocked me unconscious and slipped this piece of shit on me, and hide away my clothes."

_'That sound like Erza.'_ Thought both Gray and Luke with a sweat-drop hanging from their heads.

"Natsu-san look very cute and sexy in her swimsuit!" said Sting who was trying to sink his around back around her waist, but was caught as Natsu elbow him in the stomach

"So Gray what are you doing here?" asked Natsu ignoring the injure Sting that was down on the ground holding his stomach at where she hit him, and suddenly became confuse at how Gray all of a sudden started to act all nervous and stiff.

"Whats the matter Ice-block?"

"Shut-up Flame-brain! Its just. . .the other members of our guild have became involved in some type of contest that the waterpark is having, and . . .well you see I kind of somehow got drag up in it and this so called competition involves pairings. . .so I was wonder will you pair up with me?" Gray asked blushing a bit as he felt a bit embarrassment for asking Natsu for help since they were know to be rivals, just as Natsu was about to answer him, something unexpected happen.

"Natsu-san will not be pairing up with you, if she pair up with anybody it will be me, right Natsu-san?" Asked Sting grinning over at Gray, when he took notice that he holding something, big, round, and extremely soft to touch as he then squeeze at what he was holding, earning a squeak from a certain someone who was know boiling in anger along with her teammates who saw the hold thing happen, and at the moment felt like murdering Sting, who finally realize as he took a look and saw that the soft squishy thing he was holding was Natsu breast.

"You're gonna die Sting." Natsu glared up at the blonde, who was blushing strawberry red, until out of nowhere he was punching in the jaw and was sent soaring through the sky, far away from them, at first Natsu though it was Gray who did it, until she heard a dark laugh and saw a familiar human shaped cow holding an axe standing in front of her.

"Ahahahah. . .no touches what mine. .Ahahah." Murmur Luke with demon horn coming out his head with a very dark laugh.**( A/N:Thing of D. Gray Man Allen)**

"Know what. . .I should probably just asked someone e-"

"Gray-sama! Juvia has been looking everyone for you, since she sign us up for the contest!" said Juvia running over to where the trio stood.

"Juvia tell us more about this contest?" asked Luke, who was weirdly back to his normal self.

'_Weird!_' thought Natsu and Gray.

"The Waterpark is hosting a contest that is directly for couples, and who ever win, get to stay at the hotel top luxurious deluxe room with free room services and everything." explain Juvia catching Natsu attention when she said _'free room services'_ and Luke when she said _'top luxurious room'._

"We're in! Let's go Natsu so we can sign up!"

"Aye!" The two then took off running leaving behind Gray and Juvia.

* * *

"So you guys are also participating in the contest, huh." Said Luke as he stared at all of people who was participating, which for some weird reason where all mages, some were from different guilds that they know of was paired together.

"Natsu, it seem we have serious competition to bet." Luke said serious.

"Natsu, Luke are you two joining together for competition?" Walking up toward them was Erza with Jella, who was still in his Mystogan outfit, standing beside her.

"Yep, are you?"

"Of course the pride of Fairy Tail best couple depends on this competition." Erza said with a serious face.

"Get ready to lose Erza, because today i will win this competition as Fairy Tail best couple!" Announce Evergreen who was standing beside Elfman.

"So when did you two became a couple." said Natsu."

"W-W-What a-are y-y-you talking a-about?!" Stutter Evergreen as her and Elfman both was blushing madly from Natsu comment.

"If anybody going to win it will be me and Alzack." said Bisca standing beside her dear husband.

"Me and Gajeel will win this competition!" said Levy who appear with Gajeel standing beside her.

"Gajeel!? What are you doing participating in a contest like this?" exclaimed Natsu pointing at the Iron dragon-slayer.

"Che, I could say the same thing to you Salamander, don't tell me you and blondie here finally got together." Said Gajeel pointing over at a blushing Luke.

"What are you talking about? I'm just in it for the food and Luke just want to stay at a luxury free hotel."

"Whatever, you say."

"Aww look the fairies has gathered together, too bad Mirajane is not here, or you guys could at least stood a chance." Said Blue Pegasus Jenny, who was standing beside her partner Hibiki.

"Juvia and Gray-sama shall win this competition." Walking backstage late were Juvia and Gray.

_**'We were now like to all couples to report on stag, please to begin the show!"**_ They heard the announcement that was made and made their way to the stage were on the side were at table fit for the judges, when they saw a short brown hair lady begin into talk into the mic.

"Alright everyone, today Fiore Number 1 waterpark will be hosting it Annual Couple Competition were the winner get to stay in our 5 star hotel top Luxury room for free along with room services, and a prize of $700,000 . Now to announce our judges, whom is the beautiful Mirajane, and the number top couple themselves Aquarius and Scorpio!" Said the host pointing over to where the judges was seated.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Scream Luke pointing at his two Celestia keys whom were all lovey-dovey hung up on each other and ignored him.

"Now to begin the Annual Couple Competition, which this year will a couples photo shoot!""

"Couples Photo Shoot?!"

**End of Story 2.2: Part 2-Waterpark, Rivals, . . .and Sexually Harrassment?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the other you!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Everyone get ready for chapter 4!**

**Natsu and Lucy: Here comes another weird drabble.**

**Gajeel: YOU B**** WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO ME?! I"M GONNA KICK YOUR A***!**

**Levy: C-Calm down Gajeel-kun.**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Enjoy the story everyone!**

**Gajeel: You freaking B**** don't ignore me!**

* * *

**Summary: Fairy Tail is in for quite a schock as couple of people are drop off in their guild, and why do they look like Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel!?**

**Story 4: When World's Collide!**

The guild of Fairy Tail could not believe their own eye's as they stared down at the six people who suddenly appeared in their guild by a bright burst of light that seem to had delivered them here, but what shock them most was their similarities to Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel except they looked to be what other would call the gender bender version of themselves.

"Where. . .Where the hell are we?!" exclaim a female with long pink wild spiky hair that was similar to Natsu as she wore the same outfit as him, except her one sleeved version of Natsu waistcoat was more tight fitted and exposed most of her stomach, but yet she still had Natsu signature scarf wrap around her neck.

"Weird? Are we still in Fairy Tail?" Said a male version of Lucy, who instead of a nice curvy body and huge breast, was filled out in nice strong lean muscles, and had blonde shoulder length hair, wearing the male version of Lucy regular outfit.

"Yo! Salamander and Blondie! Where the hell are we?" Shocking most of the Fairy Tail wizards was now a female Gajeel whom shared the same long midnight black hair, blood red fierce eyes, and the many piercing that covered their body, but other than that she was very appealing to the eye with her luscious body and huge breast, despite the fierce aura she had around her.

"No way!? This place look just like Fairy Tail!" exclaimed what people guessed to be a male Levy who compare to the female version was quite tall, standing around six feet.

"He's tall!" Blurted out Happy.

"You can say that again." Murmur Lucy, for once agreeing with the fish-loving cat.

"Hey! Where the fuck are we!" Yelled another male version of Lucy, but this seem to share characteristic of her female Edolas self, with his hardcore personality. His shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a low pony tail in the back, and had a pair of skull earrings, in his ears, wearing a black sleeveless vest that he left wide open showing off his hard muscled arms and abs, and had on black baggy pants and boots.

"L-Lucas-kun where are we? I-I'm scared." This time the whole Fairy Tail really had their eyes blow out of their sockets as their mouth hit the ground as they stared at yet another female version of Natsu, but this one was more cuter and adorable than the first one, she too also seem to share characteristic with Natsu edolas male version. She had short messy spiky pink hair that framed her cute face, wearing a red tube top with flame trimmed around the top and bottom, a short and revealing navy blue skirt, with a pair of brown high heels sandles, and on her head some marron colored goggles.

"Umm, excused, but who are you people?" asked Lucy as her along with the rest of her guild mates was ancient to know who these people were, and why the heck did they look like the gender-bender version of Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel. Starting from the female Natsu they introduce themselves.

"Natsu Dragneel" Said the female Natsu, shocking the other that she had the exact same name as him.

"Luke Heartfilia." Said the male Lucy, shocking Lucy to found out that they have the same last name.

"Gajeel Redfox." To say the male Gajeel was bit freak out to know him and his female self has the exact same name just like Natsu and his female self.

"Levi McGarden." introduced the male Levi, who in return traumatize Levy loyal fan-boys who preferred the cute female Levy over the male.

"N-Natsumi D-Dragion." said the adorable female Natsu, that most people had to admitted was very cute with her personality and looks.

_'She has the same last name as the Male Natsu from Edolas.'_ thought Lucy.

"Lucas Blackheart, and who the hell are you people? I know those two over there." The one now known as Lucas pointed over to the female Natsu and Male Lucy.

"Luke it the Edolas version of us!" said the female Natsu.

"Wait you guys know about Edolas!" exclaimed Natsu looking back between the two gender-bender version of himself and Lucy, before stopping at the Edolas version. "The last time I check you were male, and you were female-Wait! Forget that! WHY THE HECK DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME AND LUCY!"

"You just now notice!" scream both Lucy and Happy.

"Could it be, that were perhaps in some kind of parallel dimension of ourselves. I think I have read about this in a book before." said Levi.

"Different dimension?!" mutter Lucy.

"Yes, were we come from, it seem to bit a bit different from here, but yet still the same except here me, Natsu, Luke, and Gajeel-chan are the opposite gender, while they Natsumi and Lucas come from the opposite gender parallel version of the Edolas you guys visit." explain the male Levi.

"Am I the only one still in shock about the whole situation." Said Gray.

* * *

"So you're the female me?" asked Natsu.

"Yep, and you're the male version of me." Confirmed the female Natsu as they both turn to look at the female Edolas version of themselves who was shaking in fear.

"And she is. . ."

"The Edolas female version of you and me."

"Nice to meet you again Natsu-san." Natsumi greeted the female Natsu.

"So you're suppose to be the male me, and you are the female Giant over here." Said the female Gajeel pointing at herself and Levi.

"Stop calling me that Gajeel-chan." Pleaded Levi, who was overheard by Macao and Wakaba who started laughing when the heard him add -chan to her name, making it funny since it was the same name as the mighty strong male iron dragon slayer, but stop laughing when they felt a dark aura around them and saw it was the female Gajeel who at the moment looked more scary than the male Gajeel.

"Were you laughing at something punk." She glare harshly at the two who was now sweating bullets, and qucikly shook their for no, feeling very scared at the moment.

"Good." She then walk back over to Lavi and stared at the female version of him and smirk.

"She way more cuter and smaller than you." said the female Gajeel which made Levy blush from the compliment.

"So now I'm not cute anymore." Pouted Levi.

"I'm just stating a point." She said as the two moment later started to bicker with each other causing Levy to laugh, and Gajeel continue to stared at his female self as if she was some type of alien.

"So let me get this shit straight, you're both from Earthland, except different version of it were you is a female, and the other is male, correct?" asked Lucas, earning a nod of approval from them Lucy and Luke.

"Well ain't this some fuck-up piece of shit, but other than that you make quite a hot chick." Lucas wink over Lucy who in return blush from the compliment until she realized she was hit on by the male Edolas version of herself.

"You do know she also a female version of you, right?" Luke asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yep, but she still hot, but not as hot and cute as my Natsumi-chan." Said Luke who was now grobbing a large breast Edolas Natsumi, in public while whispering seductively in her ear.

"L-Lucas-kun p-please stop." Begged the blushing cute Natsumi, causing most of the men in the guild, including Gray, and shockingly Laxus, to blush, faint, have a nosebleed or all of the above from the exotic but cute scene.

"MY EDOLAS MALE ME IS PERV?!" scream out Lucy.

"Yep, and a huge one." Murmur Luke.

"You think you can defeat me." Everyone attention was now turn to the two Natsu, who were standing up as if they were about to fight, ready to see who was the strongest of the two.

"Bring it on!" said Natsu as just than both of their bodies were consumed in fire.

"I'm all fire up." They both said before a huge fight broke between the two, making some people to run away or hide for shelter, while others stood and watch, but things got worse when a table flew over and crashed into both male and female Gajeel.

"You're gonna get it Flame-bitch!"

"You're dead Salamander!" Now joining the fight were those two as more stuff end up being destroyed.

"Again, I say, am I the only on a bit freak out about this." Said Gray, who soon was hit in the face with a chair.

"That's it, you're dead!"Gray has now join the battle!

"This is what I called a real men fight." Along with Elfman who was now joining the battle.

"Stop this fighting immediately." said the almighty strong Titania, who in return earn. . .

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They told her, pissing off a certain red-head woman, who has now join this fight beating the heck out of all of them.

"This world sure is weird. . .but other than that why are you four cowering behind the bar?" Asked a extremely calm Lucas looking over behind the bar were Lucy, Luke, Levy and Levi stay hidden from the fight.

"Because this is a lot worse than their normal fights!" They replied when an unknown body came crashing over into one of the chairs scaring the four even more, while Lucas just remain calm with a frightened Natsumi in his laps.

******"Che. Punks."**

**********End of Story 4: When World's Collide!**


End file.
